Chuckie Floop
by Snow Flower Ice
Summary: This is Chuckie's story on Head On.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chuckie Floop

Hi, my name is Chuckie Floop! I am 19 years old that still goes to school! Doesn't mean I'm an old man, and today I am going to win the contest because…. I Chuckie am the man of this town!

Hi I'm Chuckie Floop. Last week I was supposed to go to school, but I ditched it. Do to the fact I decided to play in the city why mom is at work. When I arrive in the city by getting there riding a taxi. I notice that same radio company was having a contest. I decided to do the contest. It was a joke at first Intel I won it somehow! I won a ticked to go to another contest called "Twisted Metal". I'm supposed to kill and destroy cars to win. If you win you get any wish you desire. When I win I want MONEY!

I was combing my hair back the way I like it. To the left side of my head. Today I felt like I was on top of the world! Lucky it was a Saturday for me! It's going to be the greatest thing in the history, of history. I'm going to win the contest of Twisted Metal.

I grabbed my white jacket and put it around me. Just the way I like it! I then put my shoes on and I was finally done. I went down my stairs and was running the fast as I can. I almost was at the bottom of my stairs Intel my mom stopped at the end of the stairs and was glaring at me. I stopped before I could trample her. She had her yellow sun flower dress on today with pink poke a dots. Her brown hair was pulled in a bun like a ballerina was. She even was holding her pad in her hands.

"Chuckie, what on Earth do you think you're going young man?" Asked my mother.

I froze. I didn't know what to tell her. It's like saying "Hey mom can I go out and kill people just to get one wish from a magic man?" But I couldn't! My mother won't let me off things easy. Last time I told her if I can pee on someone. She told me no. I was grounded for a month! My mom doesn't care if I'm in my last year in high school, and I'm 19! Do to the fact her Feld me.

"C…can I go to my friend's house to study?" I lied.

She razed one eye brow at me and stopped glaring. I just kept looking at her hoping she well let me out side.

"If I let you leave, you got to promise me you to eat my breakfast?" She said.

"Awwww, but mom. I got to be there at 9. It's 8:45." I said complaining.

"No but's young man. Go to the kitchen, and besides. It's your favorite this time. I cooked cinnamon rolls."

I ran into the kitchen with my mouth full of water. I loved cinnamon rolls! There my favorite thing in the whole wide world! My mom gave me plate full of them (Chuckie loves nothing but junk food). I quickly devoured them as fast as I can. Like they were going to leave me forever. My mom was smiling with a happy smile. I guessed that she liked me eating her cooking. I didn't care. I love my mommy!

I got done eating my delicious cinnamon rolls. My dad came in the kitchen with massy hair. I laughed because he looked like someone just pulled him out of hell. My dad looked at me strange.

"You can leave now, Chuckie darling." Said my mom as she kissed my check.

I begin to smile with a big smile on my face. My father was some reason smiling at me. As soon as I got my act together. I quickly left my house. I realized I had no car. You can't do the Twisted Metal test if you have no car. My dad came out of the house and stares at me. I looked at him back. Then I had an idea! How about if I asked my dad if I can borrow his corvette!

"Daddy, can I borrow your corvette? I want to make it to my friend's house. Last time I went there I almost lost a friend." I lied.

My daddy stares at me with a weird look on his face. I know he wasn't going to let me. I tore his other car last time. I was 13 at the time. I still remember that I almost ran over my mom with the sucker. The car was a piece of crap after I ran to a Belding with it.

"Why sure son. Don't forget to bring it back after you come back, and have fun." He said.

I couldn't believe those words. I was going too finally get another chance to ride one of daddy's other cars. After all. I was only 13 at the time. I didn't know better.

I hopped inside my father's corvette. I sit there like I was the man. My dad came over to me and hands me keys to his car. I put them in the key hole and the engine begins. My daddy moves back 3 feet. I drove off. I was getting there as fast as I can, the CHUCKIE WAY! I only had 3 minutes. I'm always late for everything.

I got there less than 2 minutes and I stopped my dad's car in front of these pretty girl's. One of them had black hair. Her hair looked long. The other one had blond hair. As long as the other one's hair. Another one had brownish orange hair in braids. The other one had these daisy dukes on and was looking right. Man I could see her legs! Her thighs where looking right to. Her hair was orange but people call it red.

The girls were laughing at me as I got out of the car. I walked over to them. They were staring at me. I was only looking at one of them.

"Hello. I'm Chuckie, girls." I said in love.

"Hi." They all said at the same time.

"So…. What's your name." Meaning only one girl.

"I'm Jamie; this one right here is Angel. The other girl's name is Miranda. The youngest her name is Krista." She said.

My eyes dropped to hear the last one's name. She was even looking at me to! Her adorable face was so cute! I wanted to rub on her but I didn't say anything at loud nor did anything.

I stared at her for about one more minute Intel some man on a big screen started to speak.

"Hello I'm Calypso, and this is my Twisted Metal contest. You all have to destroy each other's cars Intel there isn't anymore. I wish you all good luck. Now get into your cars." Calypso suggested.

Everyone got into their cars. I did to. I couldn't get that pretty girl out of my head. I just wanted for some reason is to get to know her. I wanted her to like me the way I liked her that way. I wanted her to kiss upon me or something.

As the other cars were driving around shooting each other. I was gawking that girl as she kept jumping on people's cars. She was turning me on so fast I didn't even think straight.

Some man with fire on his head stopped by my car.

"Hey dude. The contest started or did you forgot it did?" He laughed at me.

I looked at him. He just kept laughing at me. I looked back at Krista. I didn't feel like fighting with him. I just didn't really care.

"So did you forget your mind?" He said laughing again.

"Poopsie." I said still stalking.

The man didn't say anything else. He begins shooting my car. I looked back at him. He was giving me a dirty look. I drove off and hide into the Belding. I sat there looking down at myself getting hard.

A car came in and jumped on top of my car. It was KRISTA! She jumped down beside me. I looked at her with my face all red. She was smiling staring at me with those big beautiful eyes. She got out of her little car and gets into my car. I blushed even redder.

"Hi, I'm Krista Sparks." The young girl said.

"H-h..hi! I'm…..Chuckie…" I said in a nerves tone of voice.

She giggled at me with her eyes were closed.

"You funny. I like you." She said smiling even bigger.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Heee he. I'm 15 years old. Why?" She asked.

I got harder then I turn my head looking the other way. What was I thinking? Getting hard from a 15? I for some reason I found her very attracted. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Ummm….. I ummmm….. " I couldn't finish what I was going to say.

Someone came in the Belding with us. Krista jumped back in her car and drove off. A man that looked like he was old came over by me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the strange old man as he was strangely looking at me. He had all black on like a vampire. In fact, he looked like a vampire! His hair was so with as snow to. He looked so creepy to me. The scariest part was he had a crow on his shoulder! His crow had red big eyes looking at me. It was so creepy I couldn't look at him!

"Young man, can you tell me what are the deals on wining this contest?"

Chuckie didn't answer him and just drove off.

"No, wait!" He said.

"Daddy, I don't think he heard us." Said the crow.

"Yeah your probably right, Perky." Said Mortimer.

The crow started dancing and shaking his butt. Mortimer started dancing with the crow n his car. They were dancing t "Shake that ass and see what we got" The crow was singing to the song as he was dancing. Mortimer was dancing up on the bird.

I was driving all the way onto the bleachers. I looked down at everyone. They were all out of their cars sitting on top them. I drive down and landed on there a ice cream truck. It was the man that was shooting me a while ago. I quickly drove off his car and drove over to a guys with long hair's car.

"You punk!" Said the man.

"Oh shut up, lave people alone you clown." Said the guy with long hair.

I got out of my car and looked at the man.

"Hi, I'm Marcus Kane. That man that was picking on you, his name is Needles Kane." Said Marcus.

"Kane? Hey you two got the same last name." I said looking at him.

"Of course we do. I'm his brother. Well were brothers." Marcus laughed.

"Oh. Silly me." I said laughing back.

The one girl with black hair came over to me with a boy. I never realized that she was a police officer and so was the man. The man walked closer to me.

"Hi I'm Carol, but you can call me buzz for the hell of it. This girl right behind me is my sister, Jamie." Carl said.

"Hello Carol. I know Jamie already. So….. I see that you're a police officer." I said.

"Why, yes. Why yes I am! I been a cop for a while now, and I got to say that I love my job. After all I been doing my work. Why yes and having fun." He said rubbing the Miranda's butt.

Miranda slapped him. Then she gave him a dirty look.

"Stop, I don't think you should tell the public or even show them!" Shouted Miranda.

"Okay, okay, Miranda. I'm sorry." He replied to her.

I looked the other way and I notice Krista. She was talking to that Angel girl for what I could tell from here. I walked away from the strange Miranda, Jamie, and Carol. Ever though I didn't her Jamie speak, I still think she was strange because of the way her brother acts.

Angel and Krista started laughing. I sat down on Krista's car. Krista stopped laughing and walked over to me. She sat down beside me. I turn my head and was blushing again. I don't know why when I sat next to her. My face turns all red. Even though she's cute to. I don't like her….

"Hi again. I'm sorry I ran off." She said looked sad.

"N-no, you don't have to apologize." I said nervously looking back at her again.

"I'm sorry. You didn't look at me. I was wondering if you hate me now?" She asked crying.

"N-not it all! I like you…Ummm… why are you playing this contest?" I asked her back.

"Because….. I want to come back…. alive because of…. my dad. I want him to end the contest. Last year I…. blow up." She cries more.

Those words make me feel sad and feel sorry for her. This poor girl. She wanted to be with her dad again. I can see why she wants to play and beat this contest. Me, I really don't know why I'm playing for? Maybe I should give it up and hopes for the best that Krista wins, but WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE BLEW UP LAST YEAR?!

"Ummmm…. What do you mean Krista that you blew up last year?" I asked her.

She begin crying more. At that time I rapped my arms around her into an embrace. She cried on me and I let her.

"I'm… dead. I want to be…. Alive… again. I want my daddy…. to come home." She cries.

Angel comes over to us. She had a dog into her arms holding it. It was a chiwawa breed. Angel was petting the little dog as she watches me hugging her friend.

"Yo, Krista. Is something wrong?" Asked Angel.

Krista didn't answer her. She was just kept crying on me with tears of sorrow.

At the time Kane and Needles where fighting. Some guy that looked like the Grimm reaper was talking to that creepy guy that looked like a vampire. Carol was on top of Miranda. That part scared me but gave me day dreams. Jamie was stealing Needles ice cream.

"IF YOU DUMB ASSES DON'T GET YOU BUTT MOVING, YOUR ALL DISQUALIFIED! Shouts calypso from the screen.

We all stopped what we were doing, and stared at him. He looked like he was so mad at us.

"If I count to 10 you all are disqualified." He said in a very mean voice.

We all hopped scar dint are cars and begins shooting again. I didn't want Krista t feel sad. Even If I owe this contest, I'll still don't know what I want. Maybe I should say to give my wish to Krista.

Angel's car and the Grim Reaper guy crash into each other. She started shouting at him the Grim Reaper liked like he was confused and didn't yell back at her.

"OH, THAT JUST DIDN'T HAPPEN! IF YOU PUT A SRACH MY THUMPER I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" She shouted.

Needles Kane Blew up the creepy guys car up and got out of his truck and started dancing to "Ay Chico" Jamie and the creepy guy begins laughing at him. The Grim Reaper gets off his motorcycle and dances with him. Angel was playing that song in her car.

"Yo, yo, Dick Needle. Who said you can dance to me and Bruce's jam?" She asked him.

"I did, after all. I'm the main character. Why do I appear on ever Twisted Metal contest." Said the clown in a mean voice.

Angel got out of her car that she calls 'thumper' and walks over to the clown. She stuck a stick up the clown's butt. The clown moan. Angel threw up because she thought it was sick and runs back into her car.

Marcus gets out of his car and smacks Needles right in the head. Then he was yelling at him. The clown didn't care. He was still dancing. He was having a ball.

A man came into the gate way that looked like a nerd. He got out of his car and started stripping in the middle of the ring. He must of think that it was strip poker or something. It scared me when he had all the way necked.

The police girl name 'Jamie' hand cuffs him for being sick. She stokes him in the back of her car. In the trunk.

I was on top of the bleachers again looking down at everyone, but the one the most I kept looking at was Krista. She's the one I wanted to some reason wanted to be with her. But I ant's allowed. There was a horn that blew. It came from the screen. I looked up there and saw that man that he goes by 'Calypso' up there. Everyone stopped and looks at him. Even I did. He looked like was disgraced with us, but in a way he didn't.

"Everyone syncs that no one listens to me on this round, how about we do the 2ed on. It's going to be at Loss Angeles. Everyone fallow the helicopter to it stops." He said.

Needles Kane, Mr. Grimm went back into their cars, and the rest of them coped and goes into their cars to that where out and drives off. All but one person. The creepy guy name 'Mortimer'. Everyone fet and fallowed the helicopter. I still sit there watching Mortimer.

"Hey what about me?" Mortimer said sadly.

Calypso looked at him for a few seconds, and sighs. He snap's his fingers together, and a brand new car that looked like Mortimer's car appeared. Same of everything on it. Same purple and brand and even the shape. Hey this Calypso could give everything that people wanted couldn't he?

"Oh." Said Mortimer and got into his car and dived off.

I quickly got off the bleachers and fallowed them all. I was the last one in there and it made me feel like a moron.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay when I got there a few minutes later, I notice that everyone there was acting the same! Sweet Tooth was dancing on his big old truck to Angel's music again with Mr. Grimm. Angel was shooting his truck because of it. Miranda was kissing Carl in the middle of the road, and cars where honking at them. My eyes drop to see Mortimer letting up his shirt saying I got breast. His bird was humping his leg. That was gross! I mean I will never…. Axel was eating ice cream in sweet tooth's truck. Jamie kept looking at this new guy I never saw before. He had a black suit on. He had black to. He looked like he was someone important to me. Now Krista was being so CUTE! I still can't believe that I have a thing for her. I want to tell her, but…. Nah!

"Get out of the road you hoe's"! Shouted a man in the car yelling at Miranda and Carl.

Carl turns to look at the man. The man was staring back at him. Carl stands up from where he was sitting, and walks over to the man in the car. When he did Carl turn around and farted in the man's face, and smiled. The man got mad and begins to chase after him. Carl toke off running. He was now running for his dear life.

Krista's car jumped down by mine and was staring at me.

"Are you doing fine, Krista?" I asked.

"Why yes. A lot better, but…." She looked down.

Krista started to cry again. I couldn't stand the fact that she was. I grabbed her out of her car and put her in mine, and drove off with her. I drive all the way to the top the signs say Hollywood. Then I stopped my car. I put my arms around her as she was still crying.

"Shhhh…. Don't cry, Chuckie's here."

She stopped crying and looked up at me. I still saw tears coming from her eyes falling down her face, but I also notice that she didn't look the other way. At that moment my hand a mind of his own. My hand reached down and touched her side of her hip. I begin rubbing down on it. She didn't seem to try and stop me. I kept going down, and down to her privet. I begin rubbing it softly.

"Chuckie….. what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Nothing I just….."

At that moment are lips where getting closer and closer. My hand was still rubbing at the time of this to. My other hand reached to the back of her back. Making her get closer to me. I soon to feel her breath inside my mouth. Her breath smelled like bubble gum. Are lips touched and I was kissing her. I couldn't tell if she was. My eyes where closed and hoped that she had her to closed.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU SICKO!" Shouted Angel.

I quickly got off of Krista and fast. Angel threw a pebble at me.

"OWWWWW!" I shouted and glared at Angel.

I turn my head because it hurt but I didn't want Angel to laugh at my face.

"Krista, dear. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes…. I'm fine." She said not crying.

I looked back at my beloved Krista. She had a light pink going across her face. She was blushing. She turn to look at me, and was blushing even more. I also could tell I was blushing at her to. Angel holds Krista's arm and walks away with her. I couldn't believe it. Me and Krista might be more than just friends. Maybe lovers!

I slinked down in my car. I just loved it when was kissing her for about 2 minutes are so. I felt her little breast on my chest make me feel like I wanted to do something I haven't before. Man even make me thank about makes me want Krista even more!

Carl ran over to be holding his thing. My eyes dropped out. Not really they felt like they did.

"Chuckie, where the bathroom? I'm going to piss on myself!" He shouted at me.

"Well you can go behind that building over there. " I said.

Carl toked off behind that building. I wanted to see what was my Krista doing. So I lied up and started my car again and I drove over to her. She was on top of a broking road singing (I'm a Barbie girl) But the weirdest thing was. No one was the guy. I watched her sing. She spotted me and was still singing but only looking at me. Her face begin blushing again looking down at me. She looked very adorable. I wanted to tell her that, but I didn't.

Mortimer jumped on building and was holding his bird. His bird Perky started singing (Lady Gaga. Just dance). Krista stopped singing and looked at the old man's bird. Axel appeared on the ground next to me and shake his butt. I still couldn't figure out how. He was in a camphene after all, and he was singing (Shake that ass).

"YOU ALL ARE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! I TOLD YOU ALL TO GET BACK INTEL YOUR CARS AND FIGHT!" Shouted Calypso.

No one didn't lesion to him anymore. They all looked like they wanted to have fun acting stupid. I'm the one who was acting the smartest. I smiled proud.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine. You all can have it your way and go on to the next round." Just before he was about to finish what he was about to say. Some man with a big trailer came in jumped down with 5 dirt bikes with him. All the 5 guys on the dirt bikes looked like twins. They all looked the same in the face.

Everyone left the battle ground leaving me with a trailer and 5 dirt bikes. I begin driving and they were after me! I kept running into walls but somehow not hitting them. I kept driving Intel my gas ran out. I looked behind me and notice that all the 5 dirt bike guys where all gone. Even the guy with the trailer was.

"Little man. Chuckie. Go to Paris." Said Calypso.

"But how can I? I don't know where it is." I said.

3 seconds later I appeared at Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

I was somehow in Paris and I didn't know how. I guess it was time for the next round in the contest. I looked who was all around me. I only saw 4 people that were here with me. Mariana, Angel, Axel, and the cute one, Grasshopper…. I was staring at Krista as she was driving over to my car then she stopped. I looked at her as I was blushing deeply at her. She jumped right out of her car and into mine on the other side. After she did that she hugged me as tight as she could.

"CHUCKIE!" She shouted.

"Krista, w-why are you over here with me sweetie?" I asked her.

"I just missed you that's all."

"Yo, yo, yo, Axel ham dock." I heard a voice.

I looked on the other side of me. It was Angel. She looked like she was made are something! I could tell that very fast on her face. Axel was dancing to (She's A Lady) an old song. I don't know how he was. He had that big wills off of his arms.

"What big breast?" Axel told her.

Angel got made and used her car and begins shooting his big wills. Axel's air in his huge tires went down and now he had flat wills. I was laughing my ass off of what I saw with my own 2 Bede eyes. Axel ran off crying on the tower. I begin driving my corvette into a building. Wants I got there I turn my head to look at my Kristy.

"Chuckie…?" She asked me

"Yeah, Krista?" I answered her.

"What's it mean when you fell happy that someone that is close to you and it makes them happy as a grasshopper." She said.

"Ummm… I think it means you really, really like that somebody, Krista." I answered her again.

I could tell that she was embarrassed very badly. I touched the top of her head and was rubbing in. She looked down. I stopped and just watched at her. She seems to be blushing at me! Like due I am very lucky if a girl likes me. I must give her my entire sweetheart.

"Kirsta…. Can I ask you something, darling?"

"Yes?" She looked back up at me.

"I…. I lo-" I was going to say something into Krista stopped me and said something first.

"YOU LOVE ME TO?!" She shouted surprised at me.

"Umm… yeah…" I said back to her."

"Chuckie. Can we be… lovers? I like you a lot." She said.

"Sure."

I didn't say anymore and started kissing her. She was kissing me back. I put her little body on mine as I went back in my car. I was rubbing her at the same time. I finally stopped kissing her and was gawking her. She was still blushing at me. She took my hand and holds it. Then she puts my hand on the right side of her face. I felt her worm cheeks on my hand. She looked so cute I wanted to hug her to death.

"Chuckie. Your making me feels weird." She said.

"It's only for you baby." I said.

I started French kissing her. I felt my tongue on her strawberry bubble gum tongue taste. As I was doing this, I was rubbing her butt. I wanted to do it, and I did do this! I was undressing her! I didn't go that far into I heard a sound of someone behind are car. I stopped and was quickly dressing Krista. She just looked at me like what are you doing.

Angel came over by my car and was getting mad at me again. I smiled at her and handed Krista to Angel.

"So, 19 year old pervert is playing with little girls, are we?" Angel said.

Mariana came over by us and was dancing. We all looked at the strange girl. A radio was on somehow. She was dancing to (Rubbing that body on me). Me Angel and Krista, all of us are faces looked like we were so shocked we didn't know what to do.

"Mariana, okay, you're weird. Okay honey?" Said Angel.

It got into the middle of the song and Mariana was doing a break down! She was shaking her butt back and forth as fast as she could. The song was finally over. She smiled as big then stopped.

"Sorry. I wanted to know what's it feel like to be my sister "Amanda". She told us.

Krista popped up from Angel and jumped onto the floor.

"I know Amanda! She was like a BIG sister to me!" She said.

"Yes, yes. She is very lively like you, Krista." Said Mariana.

Krista smirked very cutely to her. I grabbed a hold of Krista and lays her head on my chest. She started giggling on my chest.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

Axel jumped in to the air with his ugly harry wills. Axel's wills just feel off! They bounced onto the floor. Axel feel on top of them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Said Axel.

Sweet Tooth appeared by him with a pink tutu on him with pork a dot. It had a pig on them. He next appeared Calypso in on as well, but only his was a poppy green one. Calypso looked like he was getting mad or something. I laughed so hard at them. They looked so funny. Sweet Tooth now appeared that radio that Mariana had over to him and Calypso. He then had a CD came out of his ear and put it into the radio. He was playing (Candy Girl). He was dancing and on the other hand. Calypso was just sitting there. Ken Masters appeared in a yellow tutu. He seems to like the music that Sweet Tooth was playing and join the fun dancing with him.

"You guys are cracking me up." Said Chuckie.

"It was a dare. Minion told us to." Said Calypso.

Angel bust down laughing.

"And you're the boss of this contest! ALL THAT'S RICH!" She laughed.


End file.
